Ze života Seb
by Fem-Moriarty
Summary: Fem Moran


„V jeho pokoji bylo živo. Seděl na gauči obklopen ženami.

Radostná atmosféra se držela už dvě hodiny. Za tu dobu se všichni stihli přiopít.

Všichni, až na ni.

Seděla dál od ostatních a pozorně je sledovala. Nikdo si jí nevšímal.

On byl jediný muž v místnosti a všechny ženy chtěly jeho pozornost. Teď ale přišla řada na ní.

Vstala a vyrazila ke gauči.

Rudé šaty na ramínkách a s velkým výstřihem se vlnily v rytmu pohybu jejích kroků. Vlasy tmavé jako eben měla po ramena.

Bez sebemenšího problému odtáhla jednu z žen, která klečela za gaučem a lísala se k muži.

Natáhla se k jeho uchu.

„Nesu pozdrav od Moriartyho."šeptla.

Muž zbledl. Chtěl se otočit a pohlédnout na ní. Nebo alespoň vykřiknout, ale bylo pozdě.

Rychlím pohybem, vytáhla nůž a prořízla mu hrdlo.

Všechny ženy začaly ječet. Vyskočily a rozběhly se k východu. Panikařily, a proto zápolily s dveřmi. Nedošlo jim, že tlačí na špatnou stranu. Začaly se mezi jekotem objevovat výkřiky, že všechny zemřou.

Ignorovala je.

Přešla ke křeslu, kde seděla a vzala si svůj kabát.

Konečně jim došlo jak otevřít dveře a vyběhly na chodbu.

Nedělalo jí problém vmíchat se do davu. Nikým nepozorována stáhla z hlavy paruku a odhalila tím světle hnědé vlasy svázané k hlavě. Paruku schovala do kapsy kabát vyděšeným davem se brzy dostala z budovy.

„Úkol splněn."řekla do telefonu nezaujatým hlasem.

Seděla v taxíku a mířila domů, kde to viděla na dlouhou dobu strávenou ve vaně. Chvíli poslouchala. „Tak dobře. Hned tam budu."řekla a típla hovor. Povzdechla si a informovala taxikáře o nové adrese.

Jim se na ní usmál a vyšel jí naproti. Čekal na ni před restaurací.

Přikývla na pozdrav. Nastavil jí rámě a ona ho přijala.

„Jak pak ses měla?"zeptal se Jim, když vešly do budovy.

„Jako vždy."pokrčila rameny.

Pomohl jí odložit kabát a sednout si ke stolu. Sám se posadil naproti ní. Hned byl u nich číšník. Dal jim jídelní lístky a zeptal se, co budou pít.

„Nějaké dobré šampaňské."odpověděl Jim a opět pohlédl na ženu před sebou.

„Omluv mě na chvíli." Letmo se usmála a odešla na toaletu.

Když se vrátila, šampaňské už bylo na stole.

Jim se na ní usmál.

Vlasy měla rozpuštěné. Teď je měla po ramena.

„Sluší ti to. Jako vždy."řekl po chvíli Jim s úsměvem.

„Já vím."mrkla na něj. „Děkuju."dodala.

Jim pozvedl sklenici. „Na zdraví a dobrou práci?"

Usmála se. „Na zdraví a dobrou práci."řekla a přiťukla si.

Po chvíli přišel číšník a poslechl si objednávku.

„Šlo to hladce?"zeptal se Jim, když číšník odešel.

„Nestačil vykřiknout."

Jim uznale přikývl. „Mám pro tebe další úkol. Na zítra ráno."

„Rychlé."

„Já vím. Není to problém, že ne?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Mám volno… Teda měla jsem."

Jim se široce usmál. „Vše už je zařízené. Zítra jdeš na pracovní pohovor."

„Myslela jsem, že se mě zbavíš originálně."usmála se.

„To bude ve velkém stylu."přikývl Jim. „Ten, se kterým se sejdeš na tom pohovoru tak toho se zbavíš."řekl s vážnější tváří.

„Je jedno jak?"zeptala se.

„V podstatě ano."přikývl. „Teď formality. Jmenuješ se Penny King a on je Jack Smith."

„Penny King?"podivila se.

Jim pokrčil rameny.

„Debilnější nebylo?"

„Pozdě měnit."zazubil se Jim.

„Ještě nějaká práce?"povzdechla si.

„Pozítří. Paní Jonesová. Ale nespěchá to. Takže to klidně můžeš o den dva odložit."dodal.

Do konce večera nepadlo o práci už žádné slovo. Pili, jedli, ale hlavně se bavili. Později večer šli k Jimovi.

Brzy ráno Jima opustila. Zastavila se doma, kde se připravila na pohovor. V určený čas už čekala v kanceláři na Jacka Smitha.

Seděla na židli a dívala se před sebe. Na sobě měla světle šedý kostýmek. V klíně měla položenou kabelu. Neohlédla se, ani když se za jejími zády otevřely dveře.

„Paní Kingová?"zeptal se Jack.

„Slečna."opravila ho a vstala.

„Promiňte."

Jack Smith k ní přistoupil a potřásli si rukou.

„Jmenuji se Jack Smith". Přešel ke stolu a posadil se. „Než začneme… Mám tady nepsané, že jste neukončila svoji nynější práci."

Přikývla. „To je pravda. S mým zaměstnavatelem je to trochu složitější, ale nebojte, není to problém."

Jack pozvedl obočí. Čekal vysvětlení, ale to nepřišlo.

Následující půlhodinu strávili vysvětlováním, co by po ní v podstatě chtěli. Ukázala se, být výbornou posluchačkou. Podle Jackových měřítek byla pro práci dokonalá. Už jí to chtěl říct, ale ona náhle vstala.

Překvapeně zamrkal. „Copak..?"

„Víte, pane Smithe."začala nezaujatým hlasem. „Vlastně jsem vás přitajen od někoho pozdravit."

„Cože?"

„Moriarty."řekla a z kabely vytáhla zbraň, kterou namířila na Jacka. „Rozlučte se."

„Ale…"

Stiskla spoušť.

Bohužel v té chvíli se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vešel vysoký muž. Byl to Jackův partner.

Překvapil jí.

Rychle se otočil a běžel pryč.

„Kurva."zaklela a utekla.

Nevyužila výtah. Běžela po schodech. Ani si nevšimla, od kolikátého patra jí pronásledují.

Tohle se jí dlouho nestalo. Dlouho? Nikdy se jí to nestalo.

Vyběhla ven zadními dveřmi. Chtěla běžet doprava, ale tam už na ní čekali. Rozběhla se do leva. Muži po ní začali střílet.

„Kurva."sykla, když jí jedna kulka trefila do ramene.

Po chvíli se dostala z boční ulice na hlavní. Muži přestali střílet, ale stále za ní běželi.

Vběhla do metra, kde se jí podařilo ztratit se jim.

Domů se dostala kolem třetí. Netušila proč jí to trvalo tak dlouho, ale neřešila to.

Ihned šla do koupelny. Sundala si tričko a sedla si na vanu. Měla v zrcadle úžasný výhled na ránu. Kulka byla vidět. Ohmatala okolí rány a zamračila se. Telefon jí začal hrát.

„Slyším."zamumlala. „Jo, je mrtví, ale měla jsem menší problém. Svědky."

Natáhla se pro pinzetu a poslouchala Jima. Znovu pohlédla na kulku.

Stačí jí vytá .

Sykla bolestí, když pinzetou drbla do rány.

Jim se odmlčel.

„Šéfe? Jime, co je?"podivila se.

Hovor byl ukončen.

Překvapeně pohlédla na displej. Tohle jí ještě nikdy neudělal. Pokrčila rameny a odložila telefon.

Chvíli válčila s pinzetou, než si našla nejpohodlnější způsob pro vstup pinzety do rány. S potlačovanými výkřiky bolesti vytáhla kulku ven. Hodila jí na zem spolu s pinzetou.

Z rány jí začala téct krev.

Vchodové dveře bouchly.

Překvapeně sebou trhla. Ujistila se, že má zbraň po ruce a hleděla na dveře. Ty byly otevřené a ona měla dokonalý výhled na chodbu.

Čekala na příchozího. Byl to Jim.

„Tady jsi."vyhrkl. „Co se ti stalo?"vyděsil se, když jeho pohled zavadil o její krvácející rameno.

„Jen klid, je to jen škrábnutí."

„Jo, to vidím."

„Co tady vůbec děláš?!"

„Přijel jsem se ujistit, že jsi v pořádku."řekl na vysvětlenou Jim.

„To je od tebe opravdu milé, ale nemusíš se o mě bát. Já jsem v pohodě."

„A co ta ruka?"

„Riziko povolání."pokrčila rameny.

„Tohle neříkej."zamračil se. Posadil se vedle ní na vanu a vzal jí kolem ramen.

„Jime."hlesla překvapeně.

Pohlédl na ní."Měla bys na sebe dávat větší pozor. Poslední dobou se těžko shání kvalitní pracovní síla."pousmál se Jim.

„Nemůžu za to, že na mě stříleli."

„V podstatě můžeš."usmál se Jim.

Opětovala jeho úsměv.

Jim po chvíli vstal.

„něco ti připravím k jídlu."

„Když to nebude spálený."zazubila se.

Jim se otočil a vyrazil pryč.

„Mimochodem, Jime, děkuju."řekla ještě.

Jim se otočil a usmál se na ní. „Ne, to já děkuju, Seb."


End file.
